How Many Licks?
by D4cHilliN
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger are on a stakeout and she brings up a very curious question. Oneshot.


Pointless! Hahah.

Read and Enjoy.

* * *

_**How Many Licks?**_

* * *

Stephanie blew out a sigh and used the sleeve of her long sleeved, stretchy white shirt to wipe sweat off her brow. The Jersey heat hadn't failed to make it's presence today, heating up the air to almost 95 degrees even though it was dark and quiet. She turned to the man squatting beside her behind the bushes and grimaced.

As if he wasn't affected by the unbearable heat, Ranger was in full uniform. Black shirt, black cargo pants stuffed into back work boots with black gloves. This was his regular attire and he always seemed to blend in a night, his skin a nice Mocha Lotta color. He was still and alert, dark eyes unblinking and piercing.

She sighed and turned back towards the house they were suppose to be staking out, wishing that she could be as dedicated. Whenever she worked with Ranger, she felt feeble. He was overly experienced, what with having spent time in the Special Forces, and didn't really need her help. He probably just wanted some company.

The thought made her scoff. Ranger wanting company? It wasn't like he talked through their missions and if he did, it was barely three words unless it was work related. So why did he always ask her to tag along?

_Maybe he's just being nice,_ Stephanie wondered to herself, scratching her arm. _After all, I am suppose to be a bounty hunter. He wants me to think I'm important._ When her statement actually registered in her brain, she frowned sadly and told herself that the real reason he asked her along was because it was training.

That sounded better then the last reason she had concocted.

Sighing again, she stuck her hand in the pockets of her jeans and fumbled around. Feeling worthless hadn't left her happy.

She was smiling when she got the Tootsie Pop out of her pocket, grinning at the candy like it was a lifetime of gold. The infatuation with it was probably the reason why she didn't catch Ranger staring at her as she unraveled the paper around it, with a twitch of a smile on his lips.

Stephanie had it unwrapped and half way to her mouth in a flash, only stopping when she felt eyes on her. Turning towards the man beside her, she felt her cheeks burn, mouth opened, the candy inches from her tongue.

"You're eating candy on a stakeout?" He said it evenly but she swore he looked like he was ready to bust out in laughter.

"Is there a rule against that?" She asked carefully, holding the Tootsie Pop's stick tightly.

"No I just don't normally see a person eating on a stakeout."

She felt appalled and angry for no apparent reason. "We've been sitting here for hours in the dark and it's hot!" Even as Stephanie said this however, she picked up the wrapper. He gave her a raised eyebrow. "What!? You've never eaten on one before?"

"No because for one thing, it ruins the nerves." He said, eyes back on the house. "Sugar makes people jumpy."

She wrapped the Tootsie Pop back in the paper, grumbling. "But I bet if it was a nice celery stick, you'd have no arguments."

"I didn't say you couldn't eat it." The half smile was back on his face. "I just gave my observations and opinions."

She gave him a stare and then threw the paper off the candy again, her teeth clenched. He was making her aggravated and he knew it. She hated how he could morph and bend her with so little words. Well, Stephanie Plum was going to eat the freaking Tootsie Pop and he'd have to deal with it.

They sat in silence for a minute, with Stephanie licking her Tootsie Pop, mumbling something after every lick, while Ranger kept his eyes on the house before them.

"So when's this guy suppose to be coming out?" She sighed, licking the Pop. "Twenty."

Ranger cut his eyes to her, narrowing them. "Hopefully soon. Do you always eat them like that?"

"Like what?" She asked casually, licking it again. "Twenty One."

"Like _that_." He watched her lick it again and mumble a number afterwards. She didn't noticed his eyes get dark. "I think I might have to pay you for this. Also, what's with the counting?"

Stephanie gulped, realizing what his first statement meant and coughed. "I'm seeing if I can figure out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop." She laughed afterwards but stopped immediately when she saw he didn't get it. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't know about that. Where have you been, the Bat cave?"

"Babe, I rarely ever go there and I'm not too familiar with that question."

She looked unimpressed. "Fine. Here's your chance to get familiar with it." She held the candy out to him. "So Mr. Man of Mystery and Old Wise one, tell me. How many licks do you think it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?"

He stared at her for a beat and she thought he wouldn't answer then he opened his mouth. "Not sure."

She couldn't help but grin, feeling elated and satisfied about beating him at _something_! Turned out that he wasn't all knowing and it made him more realistic which made her feelings towards him grow a bit.

"What's with the grin?"

"Oh I'm just happy that you don't know something."

"Yet you do?"

"Nope."

The corners of Ranger's mouth tipped up slightly. "Does anyone know?"

Stephanie licked it once more and turned a smile on him. "The world may never know." She said in a dramatic whisper.

His eyes flickered to the front of the house for only a moment, seeing no movement, he glanced back at Stephanie. "I don't think I'm too interested in the answer anyway."

She laughed. "You've got to admit though, it makes you curious."

Ranger was silent for a bit. "True but for what?" She sent him a confused look and she saw the mischievous half smile pass his lips in the dark. "Now you tell me something."

"Like?" She took a bite from her Tootsie Pop and felt him lean in to whisper in her ear.

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of Stephanie?"

She felt herself instantly flush, her breath catching in her throat and her heart sped up. After a few seconds of silence, she attempted an answer. "The world may never know?" She croaked out.

Ranger smiled. "Now there's a mystery worth figuring out."

* * *

Don't you love those pointless fics? Haha, I hope so! Review please :D


End file.
